


r3 - voltron bingo - hurt/comfort.

by BadThingsHappen_Voltron



Series: voltron bingo round 3. [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abduction, Accidents, Amnesia, Curses, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Insomnia, Isolation, M/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Post-Battle, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rejection, Survivor Guilt, Torture, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadThingsHappen_Voltron/pseuds/BadThingsHappen_Voltron
Summary: welcome to my fics for round 3 of voltron bingo! this is the hurt/comfort card. enjoy, and be cautious of triggering material, please!





	r3 - voltron bingo - hurt/comfort.

here are the prompts for the h/c card:

  * minor character death
  * isolation
  * hostages - {james/keith}.
  * trapped together
  * exclusion
  * abduction
  * survivor's guilt
  * nightmares
  * seeking advice
  * insomnia
  * accident
  * amnesia
  * free slot!
  * running out of time
  * torture
  * battle wounds
  * rejection
  * overthinking
  * combat
  * family
  * mysterious illness
  * forced to hurt someone
  * curse
  * ptsd
  * near-death experience




End file.
